knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Classes represent the avatar your character uses in the game. Selecting a class offers a boost to your base defense / attack stats, as well as granting you a special skill unique to that class. Skills include improving your battle strength, improving the drop-rate of items, increasing your max AP or BP, and other useful bonuses. Within each class, there are six cards you can equip. There are two genders (three cards per class) that determine the stats the card bestows. While female cards have more defense, male ones have more attack. Card rarity also increases the class' stats and improves the quality of the class' skill. Before the Ultimate Job System update, there where artifacts for each class you attained after completing a specific collection, now those are unattainable. ''Notes: '' *''All Skills are based on the cards when they are still level 1.'' For all class, level 30 stats are 2.5 times initial stats rounded down with various increase on class effect every certain level. *''Skills progress at level 10,19 and 28 (3 upgrades) for Normal cards, level 7, 13, 19 and 25 (4 upgrades) for Bronze, level 7, 13, ??, ??, and ?? (5 upgrades) for Silver, 6 upgrades for Gold, and 7 upgrades for Ultimate except for Witch/Jack-o'-Lantern (2 upgrades: lv 15, 25), 'Merman/Mermaid and Chaos Lord (3 upgrades: lv 11, 19, 26). *''In the Arena, cards follow a rock/scissor/paper rule, Armed type is stronger than Magic type, Magic type is stronger than Bare-Hand type, and Bare-Hand type is stronger than Armed type. Hence, this can be outruled by a significant difference in stats and/or the trigger of abilities.'' Novice ' ' ' ﻿'This is the default class when you begin the game. '''Card Type: Normal Artifact Stat: None Skill: None Boss Attack: Smash Machinist Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+10 DEF+15 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Magic Note: Lvl 30 Stradi ATK 42 DEF 80 skill +14% Fighter Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+4 DEF+2 Skill: Increase Max BP Boss Attack: Smash Healer Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+5 DEF+6 Skill: Reduce expenses for using Recovery. Boss Attack: Heal Note: Lvl 30 Ho-joi ATK 15 DEF 65 skill -55% Monk Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+10 DEF+9 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Lvl 30 Tao ATK 67 DEF 77 skill +14% Thief ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+21 DEF+20 Skill: Increase GP earned in quests. Boss Attack: Smash Dark Knight ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+30 DEF+19 Skill: Increase battle strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash Paladin ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+15 DEF+19 Skill: Increase battle strength when being attacked Boss Attack: Heal Conjurer ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+29 DEF+28 Skill: Increase total members while using this job. Boss Attack: Magic Note: Lvl 30 Bob ATK 37 DEF 62 skill +30 Alchemist ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+35 DEF+50 Skill: Increase Max AP Boss Attack: Magic Merman/Mermaid ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+53 DEF+34 Skill: Increase EXP earned in quests. Boss Attack: Heal Note: Lvl 30 Stephanie ATK 65 DEF 112 skill +4 Samurai ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+39 DEF+26 Skill: Increase GP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Chaos Lord ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+49 DEF+32 Skill: Increase EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Hawkseye at level 30 EXP +4 Ninja ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: ATK+37 DEF+36 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Gunner ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: ATK+45 DEF+45 Skill: Reduce damage taken when fighting battles. Boss Attack: Magic Note: Lvl 30'' Norris'' ATK 257 DEF 75 skill -18 Note: Lvl 30 Mila ATK 222 DEF 112 skill -18 Soldier ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max BP Boss Attack: Smash Super Monk ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Lvl 30'' Yun Fa'' ATK 175 DEF 152 skill +22% Lvl 30'' Lee'' ATK 200 DEF 132 skill +22% Sky Pirate ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests and battles. Boss Attack: Smash Hermetics ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max AP and Max BP Boss Attack: Magic Note: Lvl 30'' Picasso'' ATK 162 DEF 110 skill +22 Onimusya ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase GP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Note: LVL 30'' Yin Shun'' ATK 445 DEF 0 skill +36% Jack-o'-Lantern/Witch ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase progress rate in quests. Boss Attack: Magic Note: Lvl 30 Huck skill +6% Note: Lvl 30'' Shari'' ATK 75 DEF 112 skill +5% Dragoon ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: ATK+33 DEF+20 Skill: Increase battle strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash Black Mage ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: ATK+48 DEF+5 Skill: Increase Max BP. Boss Attack: Magic White Knight ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: ATK+20 DEF+35 Skill: Increase battle strength when being attacked. Boss Attack: Heal Note: Lvl 30'' Seraphi'' ATK 167 DEF 320 skill +31% Sniper ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max AP. Boss Attack: Magic Battle Master ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max BP and EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Unlike Choas Lord, this card level up only increase Max BP, EXP earned remain +1 at level 30. Master Monk ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Lvl 30 Lu Shi ATK 265 DEF 192 skill +36% Master Thief ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Lvl 30 Goemon ATK 245 DEF 220 skill +36% Templar ' Card Type:' Ultimate Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Members Limit while equipped. Boss Attack: Heal Heavy Dragoon ' Card Type:' Ultimate Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Total Members while using this Job. Boss Attack: Smash Note: This is different from Templar, does NOT 'exceed the 501 member limit when fighting. Sage ' Card Type: Ultimate Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests and battles. Boss Attack: Magic